pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Minot Judson Savage
Rev. Minot Judson Savage (June 10, 1841 - May 22, 1918) was an American poet and prose author, and a Unitarian minister. Life Savage was born in Norridgewock, Maine. He graduated from the Bangor Theological Seminary in 1864.Encyclopædia Britannica, 24, 239. For 9 years was in the Congregational ministry, being a home missionary at San Mateo and Grass Valley, California, until 1867. He held pastorates at Framingham, Massachusetts from 1867 to 1869, and at Hannibal, Missouri from 1869 to 1873. Savage then became a Unitarian, and was pastor of the Third Unitarian Church of Chicago from 1873 to 1874, of the Church of the Unity in Boston from 1874 to 1896, and of the Church of the Messiah (now the Community Church) in New York City from 1896 to 1906. He was an active advocate of Darwinian evolutionistic optimism and social reform, and he also preached a spiritualistic faith in personal survival after death. His sermons were distributed in the pamphlets Unity Pulpit and Messiah Pulpit. Minot Judson Savage: Andover-Harvard Theological Library He was a director of the American Unitarian Association, and served on several councils and conferences. Family His son, Philip Henry Savage, worked as a librarian in the Boston Public Library, and won praise for his own work as a poet. Recognition Savage was granted an honorary doctor of divinity degree from Harvard University in 1896. Publications Poetry *''Poems''. Boston: G.H. Ellis, 1882. *''America to England, and other poems. New York & London: Putnam, 1905. Novel *Bluffton: A story of today. Boston: Lee & Shepard; New York: C.T. Dillingham, 1878. Non-fiction *''Christianity the Science of Manhood. Boston: Noyes, Holmes, 1873. *''The Religion of Evolution''. Boston: Lockwood, Brooks, 1876. *''Life Questions''. Boston: Lockwood Brooks, 1879; Boston: G.H. Ellis, 1892. *''Ministers' Hand-book. Boston: G.H. Ellis, 1880. *''The Morals of Evolution. Boston: G.H. Ellis, 1880. *''Belief in God''. Boston: G.H. Ellis, 1881; London: Trubner, 1881. *''Beliefs about Man. Boston: G.H. Ellis, 1882; London: Trubner, 1882. *Beliefs about the Bible. Boston: G.H. Ellis, 1883; London: William & Norgate, 1884.. *''The Modern Sphinx, and some of her riddles. Boston: G.H. Ellis, 1883. *''Man, Woman, and Child. Boston: G.H. Ellis, 1884. *''The Religious Life. Boston: G.H. Ellis, 1885. *''Evolution and Religion: From the standpoint of one who believes in both''. Philadelphia: G.H. Buchanan, 1886. *''My Creed. Boston: G.H. Ellis, 1887. *''The Effects of Evolution on the Coming Civilization. Boston: New Ideal, 1889. *''Life''. Boston: G.H. Ellis, 1890. *''The Signs of the Times''. Boston: G.H. Ellis, 1892. *''The Evolution of Christianity. Boston: G.H. Ellis, 1892. *''Social Problems. Boston: G.H. Ellis, 1893. *''A Man. Boston: G.H. Ellis, 1895. *''Personal and Social Discontent. Boston: G.H. Ellis, 1896. *''Psychics: Facts and theories''. Boston: G.H. Ellis, 1899. *''The Morals of Evolution''. Boston: G.H. Ellis, 1899. *''The Ethics of the World Situation''. Boston: G.H. Ellis, 1899. *''Religion for Today''. Boston: G.H. Ellis, 1900. *''The Passing and the Permanent in Religion. New York & London: Putnam, 1900. *''Men and Women. Boston: American Unitarian Association, 1902. *''Life beyond Death: Being a review of the world's beliefs on the subject''. New York & London: Putnam, 1906. *''The Jew in Christendom''. New York: W.B. Perkins, 1902. *''Out of Nazareth''. Boston: American Unitarian Association, 1903. *''Life's Dark Problems; or, Is this a good world?. New York & London: Putnam, 1905. *''Pillars of the Temple. Boston: American Unitarian Association, 1908. *''Can Telepathy Explain? Results of psychical research. Mew York & London: Putnam, 1908. Collected editions *Living by the Day: Selections. New York: Dutton, 1901. ''Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy [[WorldCat.Search results = au:Minot Judson Savage, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 2, 2018. See also *List of U.S. poets References * * Heralds of a Liberal Faith (edited by Samuel A. Eliot). Boston: American Unitarian Association, 1952. Vol. 4, pp. 206-210 Notes External links ;Books * *Works by Minot Judson Savage at Internet Archive ;About *Minot Judson Savage (1841-1918) at Notable American Unitarians 1740-1900. Original article is at Minot Judson Savage. Category:American non-fiction writers Category:American poets Category:People from Somerset County, Maine Category:1841 births Category:1918 deaths Category:Writers from Maine Category:Bangor Theological Seminary alumni Category:Psychical researchers Category:Spiritualists Category:19th-century poets Category:American clergy Category:American Unitarians Category:English-language poets Category:Poets